Faces
by Bamboloccia
Summary: The face is only an outside covering, a small blanket that covers what truly rests underneath."
1. Part 1: The Face of the Woman

_**Faces  
**_

_You see a face every day. Some of these faces you know, and some are of a complete stranger. They might have long nose,and some may have brown eyes. The patterns of faces seem to go on forever, because the truth is none are the same._

The face is only an outside covering, a small blanket that covers what truly rests underneath. Like all of us, we have feelings, hopes, desires, fears, and most of all secrets. Even the most conservative has vain thoughts. The person that you just passed may have been a face of a murderer to someone with OCD. Also, the faces that you live with day to day may be a secret enemy or a potential lover.

_My story starts with a couple....and ends with a kiss in the rain._

_

* * *

_

t was a regular day; the day that seems to go on forever, with the ordinary constant glances at the clock.

We begin our story in a decorated office of a woman. She is looking at a computer, staring at the text in front of her. Her face twisted in an unkindly expression, with a chewed pencil in her mouth. She rubs her face while she reads out loud.

"Kathy looked at him earnestly, did he really say what she thought he did." She looks at the text disgustingly, like mold on food. She deletes it, and then starts over.

"Kathy smiled, and looked at him. He made a difference and she knew..." She deletes the text, and rubs her face.

Like I have said before the woman may look normal, an ordinary face with brown hair and blue eyes. But, what the face is hiding, the secret it encases....Oh, what a story it holds!

* * *

Some peoples secrets are few, or they feel they have nothing to hide. But, when you live with fear, the open nature of a human seems to shrink. With terror, the most outgoing person can turn secretive and  
secluded.

_She lived in fear. Although, most of the fear she lived with is gone, she still feels it day to day. Like a popped balloon, all the pieces  
are there, but it is almost impossible to be put back together._

_She writes her feelings down on paper. Her stories are secretly based on friends and co-workers, all of the people under different names. _

_The main character, Kathy, is based on on herself, and more of what she would like to become. "It is better that they don't figure it  
out." she tells herself._

_Because of her hard life, she fears of people knowing the truth in her books. The barrier that she built to hide her feelings would be  
broken. Then they would see the terror that rest inside her being._

_Her writing started to be for enjoyment. It was a world she could do anything in without having to be afraid or live with fear. But, after  
her friend found her story and sent it to an editor, the books became famous._

_Now many stories later, and countless pencils chewed, she is writing  
the last line in the series of books._

_Not knowing that last line will change her life forever._


	2. Part 2: Crumpled Pieces of Paper

**Faces**

_Love is caring. Many people forget that day by day. Sometimes people think love is a physical relationship because it is seen all over the world. From TV shows, to billboards, to movies, the list goes on. But, in a true love story there is more then just kissing and touching. Love is based on giving not getting._

_Now like all stories, the main characters 'the couple' in more exact terms, bicker and fight.__ Fighting and quarreling like most stories._

_The main difference in my story then the many others you have read is they do not meet at the very first, but have known each other for years._

_For this story, (and for me not wanting to sued) we will give this couple different identities. So instead of their real names, we will call them Paul and Ann. And instead naming the place they work at, we will call it the "Corner Market."_

_We begin again..._

_We move out of this woman's orderly office, and we move to a messy apartment of a man. Paul, the other person of this quite interesting couple._

_He is running on the treadmill, reading a health magazine, and listening to Queen loudly on his iPod._

_The timer rings. He stops running. He breathes heavily and walks off_

_the treadmill. Turns the iPod off as he walks to the TV room._

_He turns the television on, and walks to the bathroom to start the day._

_The sound of a familiar commercial rings loud into the bathroom. He smiles and  
_

_recites it while it plays.  
_

_"The book that you all have been waiting for. The end of the series of_

_novels from Pam Brooks! What will Kathy do when all hope is lost, and_

_she is running against the clock. In five days you will find out._

_Straight out of the authors hand!"_

_The theme music plays, and he chuckles to himself. " Does anyone know_

_that she is still working on the last page?" He laughs._

_He had watched his coworker slave over the last page countless_

_times. Writing that page seemed almost to be the death of her. He_

_walked into her office the day before. Her eyes glued onto her laptop, hair like Albert Einstein's, and chewing on a half of a pencil. She had chewed off the other half._

_ Dozens of papers were on the floor, with trashcan overflowing in the corner. He picked a paper up by his feet, and opened the crinkled page._

_"No" she screamed. She ran over, and grabbed the paper from him. "Don't read it!"_

_He is taken aback. Eyes wide from the rage of the women._

_"Why?" he asked._

_"You don't need to know." She sat back down, and put the pencil stub back into her mouth._

_The blaring of a commercial brings him back to reality. Still confused at why in the world those last pages were so special._

_He turns on the faucet and brushes his teeth, dancing to a commercial about a fruity cereal with a talking purple monkey. He moves like a lunatic. This quality is something to be admired. Being able to dance like a lunatic. That's what this story is based on._

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**  
_


End file.
